


Asleep

by Blake18



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, spoilers for episode 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake18/pseuds/Blake18
Summary: So, yeah. This stemmed from an assignment in French class to write a short story where you don't say what it's about until the end, and the assignment was after we read a story called "Lucien", and, well. You can see what happened there. The reason this is so vague is that I didn't want it to explicitly be a fanfic, because I don't want to show my teachers what fandoms I'm in.
Kudos: 10





	Asleep

It was time to sleep. He knew it. All his friends would sleep too.

It's time to sleep. He knows it. Where are his friends? He doesn't know.

He will sleep. He will know it. He won't look for his friends. He will have forgotten them.

 _Where is he?_ Asleep. _Why is he there?_ Because it's time to sleep.

 _Where are his friends?_ Who? _Who is he?_ He doesn't know, he forgot.

He doesn't need to remember, he just needs to sleep.

It's a long and heavy sleep.

It doesn't matter. Only sleep matters.

He sees his friends. _(Who?)_ He calls out to them. They don't respond.

He feels a presence behind him. He turns. There is nothing.

 _Where is he?_ Asleep. He is asleep. He'll wake up soon.

He doesn't wake up.

There is a man behind him. He beckons him.

He follows the man. He has wings like an angel.

His friends are there. _(Where?)_ He walks towards his friends, away from the angel-man.

He wakes up.

He is alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This stemmed from an assignment in French class to write a short story where you don't say what it's about until the end, and the assignment was after we read a story called "Lucien", and, well. You can see what happened there. The reason this is so vague is that I didn't want it to explicitly be a fanfic, because I don't want to show my teachers what fandoms I'm in.


End file.
